McLaren F1
The McLaren F1 was released on November 16th 2012 shortly after the 12th edition of Spot the Devs as an Elite edition for 22,000 SpeedBoost. It is currently in Elite status, and is the fifth Elite in World. History The McLaren F1 was set into production from 1992-1998, where 106 units were manufactured. The car was originally built as a concept car by Gordon Murray, but he later convinced Ron Dennis (chairman of McLaren Automotive) to back up the F1-project and also engaged Peter Stevens to design the exterior of the car. The F1's design was inspired by the Honda NSX. The car is powered by a 6.1L S70/2 V12 engine which was built by BMW's engine expert, Paul Rosche. The F1 is also known for being the first production car ever to have a complete carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) monocoque chassis structure which makes the car very light. The McLaren F1 was the fastest car in world until 2007, where the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 has beaten the F1's top speed. And it's currently world's fastest with a naturally aspirated engine in the world. It has a fuel consumption of 47 liters per 100 km, which is equivalent to 5 miles per gallon. Performance Though it has attracted some negative attention due to its outrageous price, look, and underwhelming performance, when compared to its real-life counterpart, the McLaren F1 is well-known among players for being an incredibly fast and exciting racing vehicle. It is the first hypercar to be released in World. In real life, the F1 is known as the world's fastest naturally-aspirated (N/A) car and can easily hit 240 mph without any modifications. In World, the F1 comes with pre-equipped Medion Pro parts, but hits a top speed of 220 mph. The F1 is still extremely powerful though. It dominates the straights with explosive acceleration that comes from its 6.1L V12 powerplant. Although it feels a bit slow off the line when compared to the Porsche 997 GT2, the acceleration dramatically improves once it hits the second gear. Coupled with the cosmic Nitrous output that comes with Elite cars (Besides the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR), the F1 can easily drive past the pack. As with other light cars, the F1 has good grip and a sharp turning radius. However, the rear will get thrown out if it is suddenly full-throttled while turning. Improper cornering will send the car out of control. Like the Porsche Carrera GT, it is a drifty car at low speeds. The car is an all-rounder in races, excelling in technical tracks but definitely no slouch in the open highway. The new Koenigsegg CCXR may put up a good chase with it, but the F1 is unmatched in performance. Be warned that the F1 doesn't tolerate incompetence very well, as wall penalties can be harsh. The F1 will have some trouble in high-risk situations such as contact with other cars or traffic. Additionally, its MR drivetrain makes it tail-heavy, making for a rough, uncontrollable landing when launched off ramps. Pursuit events are the F1's worst nightmare, as with the other McLaren, the MP4-12C. It may be fast enough to evade attacking police units (even the Corvettes on Heat level 5), but the severe collision penalty combined with its light weight puts it in serious trouble. With that said, the car is almost useless in Pursuit Outruns. The game's version of the legendary F1 may not quite live up to its real-life counterpart, and the cops may thrash this car around, but it is undoubtedly a threat to every other S-class car, and a racer that leaves an impression wherever it goes. Editions *Elite Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Changelog Appearances Title NFS2.png Title NFSHP2.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Gallery CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 2.jpg|Elite CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 3.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 4.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 5.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 6.jpg CarRelease McLaren F1 Elite 7.jpg Category:Cars Category:McLaren Category:Elite Cars Category:British Cars Category:V12 powered Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:New Category:Class S Category:RWD Cars Category:Large Cars